Hieiko
by Lily Nova
Summary: It was too small to be Hiei, but strangely, it was black wit a shaggy white tale. Its forehead was slightly spiky by a tuff of white hair and looked filthy and furry… It was… a neko… Read and Review!
1. The Unknown Beast

**Hiya! New story! Read! Enjoy! Review! Dedicated to a reviewer named… Guess? Hieko! Thanks for the brilliant idea of your name! Hope you don't mind!**

Hiei fell from the tree he was previously sleeping on by the same whistle. He hated that whistle, it meant trouble was approaching, but strutted of into the direction of the filthy noise.

As soon as he saw the Detectives goofy grin he scorned. He was called there and all Yusuke was doing was showing off his happy expressions.

"What?" He scoffed impatiently.

"I see were all here…" He jabbed his thumb into the direction of Kurama who was still recovering from the whistles blow, rubbing his ears painfully.

"Hn."

Yusuke was about to say something but the other human interrupted angrily, "I still don't understand why we have to invite shrimp here!"

"If I wasn't here, you'd be dead meat…"

"What'd you say twerp?" Kuwabara yelled.

"He's right Kuwa…"

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Kuwabara retorted causing some minor flings of fists.

Hiei was not paying attention to the two boys, he was looking at Kurama. The fox seemed anxious, he was glancing around the over hanging trees and scanning the murky shadows. He must feel as if they're being watched. Hiei could feel it too. The feeling of another presence tickled the back of his neck.

"Look out!" Kurama yelled flinging his green rose whip into the thick bushes. There was a great moan of pain and anger. Kurama did not expect the strong creature to tug on the vine, this caused him to fall and he was being dragged into the creatures clutches.

In quick speed Hiei pushed the fallen fox out of the way, and, in turn, could not escape the creatures huge claws which grabbed him and disappeared into the black void.

"Hiei!" They all said in union.

Kurama was about to dart in to save his fellow comrade when all of a sudden a small bloody rag crawled out of the bushes, limping badly on one leg and panting heavily…

It was too small to be Hiei, but strangely, it was black wit a shaggy white tale. Its forehead was slightly spiky by a tuff of white hair and looked filthy and furry… It was… a neko…

**For all people who don't know… Neko means cat in Japanese! Review!**


	2. Where's Hiei?

**Hello again, thanks for all the support! Here is chapter two!**

The cat took a few steps forward before collapsing on the ground, panting heavily. The group stared at it in shock; it was a few minutes before Kurama picked up the bloody animal. It was limp as if lifeless. Kurama held his breath, was it dead? He quickly sprang in to action, taking out handy bandages from his left pocket and wrapping them around the gaping wounds. Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were still in a dumbfound trance, watched the fox's speedy healing.

Kurama finally had stopped the bleeding. He looked at the neko carefully; there was a slight movement from the injured creature...

It was breathing...

He sighed in relief. He stood up, still holding the cat then turning to the frozen boys.

"Is that... Hiei?" Yusuke finally spat out.

Kurama looked at the slumbering bundle in his arms. It was very similar to Hiei, although he could not be too sure.

"I'm not sure..." Kurama stammered, "But we should not worry about that, we have to take this creature back to Koenma, maybe he can do something..."

The two nodded and followed the fox to the royal palace.

Hiei tried to move but he was in so much pain that he could do nothing. He breathed heavily, that his chest hurt with every breath. He could here people talking, although it was blurry, he could hear the conversation clearly.

"I'm afraid it _is_ Hiei..."

"What?" he could hear Kuwabara shout.

"What happened?"

"He has been bitten by a creature, making him transform into a mere cat."

"Is there any cure?" Kurama's soft voice was heard.

"Unfortunately, I have no cure at the moment."

"What will we do with the poor guy?"

"Just keep him till he's fully recovered. He's taken a lot of damage, I see..."

"Yes, he's quite shaken. Let me take him home and see what I can do..."

"You do that Kurama..."

He felt warm hands pick him up gently and hold him. He wanted to say something to show he was awake, anything. He wanted to shout to yell, but all he did was...

"Meow..."

Kurama looked at him with a surprised face. "Hiei?"

Everyone crowded around the bundle of fur. Hiei wanted to say something else but had no energy at all. He's eyes finally drooped close and he fell into a deep slumber...

**Was it short? I think so, but I tried to put details! Hope you like it!**


	3. Catnip does the trick!

**Lily here! This is the third chapter now! It seems this story is turning out to be popular with cat lovers (duh!) Anyway, lets get on!**

Hiei smelt the familiar surroundings clearly, although he could see nothing. He didn't know how long he was unconscious or what had happened to him. He couldn't admit to himself that the conversation that had taken place was real. How could he possibly be a cat? It was impossible. He could sense movement in the room; someone had opened the door and shut it quietly, as if not to awaken him. Hiei tried to get up, but due to the increasing pain on his back, he merely shifted uncomfortably. The person seemed to notice…

"Hiei?" Kurama's voice whispered to him, "Are you awake, Hiei?"

The demon's eyelids fluttered open revealing adorable black eyes. He looked around frantically, then at Kurama. Kurama sighed in relief, he had been asleep for three days and Kurama was worried that he might never wake up, but now he was awake and alert.

Hiei tried to stand but something was not right, he tried to sit up but his back legs would not move, he could only lift his head up and look angrily at Kurama. He was going to shout at him but no words came out, what he heard was only a growl. He panicked and tried to get up but Kurama held him down gently, reassuring him that he would explain.

_What's wrong with me?_ Hiei tried to make these words come out from his mouth but to no avail, the only thing that came out was…

"Meow?"

"Now, this might be a shock to you, Hiei, but I assure you that Koenma is working to dissolve this problem." Kurama said calmly, even though he was trying to resist smiling at the angry bundle of fur, "Right now you are stuck in this form till they do and besides, you have to recover from your wounds. It is my way of thanking you…"

Hiei looked at his furry white tail in disgust, he hated being in this weak pathetic form, he hated it so much. He remembered how he saved Kurama by pushing him out of the way and being grabbed by the monster. It was _his_ entire fault!

Kurama watched the cat bite his on tail in frustration and quickly stopped him from hurting himself only to be bitten too. Hiei's sharp teeth penetrated Kurama's skin easily and he did not let go. He started tugging on Kurama's hand, slowly standing on all fours. He tugged it hard and refused to let go. He felt so angry and hateful; he wanted to kill Kurama for this… Kurama finally grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

He tried to shake it off, but all of a sudden he froze. He went limp and didn't do anything. The way Kurama was holding him… it was so soothing…

"Hiei, let's not get too rash on this." He watched Kurama carefully, "Rest now… It'll do you some good…" He lowered him down on the bed. The dazed neko watched him in silence recovering from the strange shock.

_What did you just do?_ Hiei tried to say but sadly couldn't…

"Meow?"

Kurama looked at the puzzled cat contently. "I'm guessing you want to know what I had just done, well, all cats have one weakness, " He placed a finger on Hiei's neck, "Their necks."

Hiei jolted back, hissing angrily. He didn't like having a weakness that Kurama knew about, he felt vulnerable. Kurama laughed softly before sitting at his desks and setting about to his homework, leaving Hiei alone to do what he pleased.

The world was a lot bigger when you were a small animal, especially for Hiei. He looked no more than a kitten perhaps due to his size as a human. The windowsill that he had used to rest on was huge and so was the window. He tried to scramble down the bed, which now looked like a two-story building, but slipped and went tumbling down. He fell to cold hard floor, landing on his head with a loud thud. Kurama turned to the bed. Noticing no sign of Hiei, he stood up abruptly and started searching finding him on the floor rubbing his head with a paw.

He picked him up and looked at him sternly, "I thought all cats landed on their feet? Don't stray away from the bed, you might hurt yourself Hiei…"

The stubborn cat growled and tried to free himself from Kurama's grasp. He wouldn't obey Kurama's rules. He hated being told what to do. Kurama sensed his rage and sighed, "Hiei, if you want to go out… I can take you out, when you have healed…" He looked at the small cat pleadingly, "Right now you have to be on your best behavior. I haven't told Shiori about you…" He placed him down once again, on the bed.

"Meow!" _You're not the boss of me Kurama! _Was what it meant followed by hisses and growls. Kurama frowned in disappointment before reaching for a plant on his desk and tossing it to Hiei.

He stared at the sweet smelling plant in confusion. He walked up to it cautiously, taking a whiff of its scent before grabbing it. It smelt so nice! He purred happily and rolled around making cute noises and meowing softly. He was indeed adorable, fluffing up his fur and swaying his white tail in total bliss.

Kurama smirked as he watched the joyful cat.

"Catnip always does the trick…"

He then continued to do his work while Hiei dozed of, still purring…

**Aww, Hiei is adorable! I wish I could imagine it… Huh… Review please! I apologize for the shortness… Go ahead… Flame me… Engulf me in fire… Waah!**


	4. The Chase Begins

**It's me again! Who else would it be? A moment of thanks to all the reviewers! … Okay, on with the story!**

Hiei woke up to the blinding ray of light that streamed into the bedroom, which meant that he had been sleeping for some time. He got up slowly, trying to stand on his two feet but unable to, he realized he was still in a neko form. He growled in frustration, maybe he would take his anger on Kurama. Strangely, there was no sign of the red head. He scanned the area, there on the pillow, laid a note. He limped to it and carefully read the huge letters on it.

_**Hiei, I will be in school till 6. Stay in my room and don't wander. Your body is still new and weak unfortunately, so do not stray from my room alone…**_

The cat growled and, in rage, tore at the letter with his feline teeth. _How dare that fox call me weak!_ Hiei thought as he brutally ripped the piece of paper. All of a sudden he heard movement. The door had creaked slowly, revealing a small head with brown eyes. The little mouse pushed against the door left ajar and entered the room. Hiei watched the mouse's every movement. His primal instincts surged his mind and all he thought about was to catch the small prey. He focused all his vision on the victim and steadily crept towards it. He was soon on the edge of the bed, his white tail flicking from side to side. The mouse sniffed the air and froze, as if sensing danger. Hiei licked his lips, his bottom raised, ready to strike.

He finally pounced off the bed and ran towards the rodent who in absolute fear, escaped through the open door. The little neko absent-mindedly gave chase, not caring about who or what saw him. He just wanted to sink his teeth into that tasty creature. The frightened mouse ran down the stairs followed by the fast kitten. He tumbled down thee stairs, effortlessly chasing the poor victim until they reached the kitchen where Shiori was cooking. When she saw the duo, she nearly dropped her cooking spoon. She screamed for her husband. By the time Kurama's father and brother had entered, he had seized his fearful prize and it was squeaking in pain.

"Dad," The boy yelled in horror, "That cat's got Buttons!"

Hiei was about to devour his prey when the boy had taken a broom and thwarted him on the nose. He painfully released his moving meal and ran towards the front door. It hurt so badly he thought he wasn't going to make the front entrance. He could feel blood gush from his nose and he couldn't breathe. Luckily, the front door was open and he slipped past, leaving the family shocked by the unusual incident.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard…" Shiori said sadly at the frowning boy.

"He had Buttons!" The boy crouched over his injured pet, "I had to save him!"

"Well, it's all over now…" Her husband put a hand over her shoulder, "I'm sure that cat will be fine. All cats are tough!"

Shiori nodded solemnly, "I just wonder how that cat got in…"

"Uh…" Shuuichi stammered, "I think I left the front door open."

Hiei kept running, he didn't know where he was and he didn't care. He wanted to escape the painful object, and the big humans. Everything was so large and dark and he didn't like it. He hated feeling weak, he hated being a cat!

He soon got tired of running and slowed his pace into a walk and finally to a halt. His breathing was harsh and painful and his heart hurt. He scanned the area, it was grey and filthy. It smelt putrid and unfamiliar. _Where am I?_ He thought as he looked around the dark streets. It was still quite early but the sky was dark and dull. Slowly, drops of rain fell on him. His fur puffed up, how he disliked rain. He ran to the nearest shelter, which took the shape of an old cardboard box, and lay there shivering uncontrollably. His nose had stopped bleeding but it hurt badly, his lungs were ready to burst and he was as hungry as ever. He rested his head on his paws and drifted to sleep on the cold hard box.

When Kurama got home, he was surprised to see his brother in the dining room treating his pet mouse.

"My, my, what happened here?" Kurama observed his brother feeding his beloved pet.

"A cat got in and hurt poor Buttons…" He stroked the recovering mouse's head.

"A cat?" Kurama froze.

"Yup. He got in and chased Buttons, but I hit him with the broom and he ran out the door."

At that line, Kurama ran up the steps and saw that his door was partially open. He flung it open and searched the area for any sign of the neko. The note he had left him laid on his bed, torn messily by sharp teeth. He checked the room in vain, Hiei was missing.

"Oh no…"

**There, short but I tried to describe it a lot. This was inspired by an incident where my hamster had escaped and my cat had chased it across the room. It seized it in the kitchen but, unlike this story, my hamster was eaten… Ehem, anyway review please!**


	5. The Meeting Of Siblings

**Lily here, hello! Thank you to all the wonderful reviews. You guys give me so much inspiration and joy! Continue on reading…**

Hiei's ears perked up. He was awoken by distant footsteps and laughter of teenage boys. He had remembered how he watched a group of boys maul an innocent puppy to death. He didn't take chances; he hid silently, hoping the humans would pass by without noticing. Unfortunately, one of them stepped on the cardboard box. He yowled in pain, giving away his hiding place. He dove out of the box stunning the elder boys by his strange appearance.

"That's a funny looking cat!" Said one frowning in disgust, "No wonder it was abandoned."

"I'll say…" The bigger one agreed.

"No use living, what a filthy creature." The small boy smirked, "Shall we put it down?"

Hiei hissed, arching his back and trying to bolt. There were far too many to fight off. He couldn't even handle one, let alone three in his cat form. He was about to escape when the big human layed a huge blow on his stomach. He yowled again, making the boys laugh. They were laughing at him, which infuriated him. He growled and hissed, trying to strike back but the boys ganged around him, mocking and kicking him. He hissed, striking at their shoes and causing scratches.

"Feisty fella, isn't he? Usually, the normal animal would be down by now." The small one looked at his torn boot.

"Stand back boys, this should finish him…" The two stood back as the eldest boy charged at Hiei.

Hiei prepared for a big hit, knowing he would not survive the force, all of a sudden, another body blocked the forceful kick, taking the kick for the little neko. The boys yelled in shock. At first Hiei didn't know who it was. _Kurama? _"Meow?" When he saw it was a young girl he froze. He looked at the back of the wet kimono in awe. He had been saved. The small girl stood up. Glaring at the boys, who, out of shock, bowed down in forgiveness.

"I'm s-sorry… I don't hit girls!" He pleaded.

"Go away!" The girl yelled, "Leave this cat alone! Do you think just because you're bigger that you can take his life?'

The group ran away, hoping the girl would not report them. The blue haired girl turned to face him. Her ruby red eyes met his big black ones. She bent down, patting his head and smiling. Hiei recognized immediately the lady before him. Yukina picked up her groceries that she was to bring back to the dojo and held out a piece of chicken that was in the white plastic bag. He took it from her hands timidly and ate it up quickly. He wanted to say something to show how grateful he was.

"Meow…" _Thank you… _

He looked at her dirty kimono; she had taken that hit to save him. He quickly wished she didn't. He looked away in disgrace. But she just smiled, still petting him.

"I bet they said nasty things about you," She frowned sadly, "Don't worry, you're such a pretty cat!"

She looked at the marks of his head and stared at it, then at his eyes. They looked so familiar… She suddenly held the neko tightly. He stiffened; he had never been hugged before. She didn't know about her brother but why was she hugging him?

"I'm sorry…" She laughed, "You seem so familiar…" She placed him back gently on the ground, a tear forming in her eye.

She looked at him and he stared back, had she figured out? _No… She couldn't have._ His instincts told him to run and that's what he did. He hated seeing her cry, was she was crying for him? He pushed those thoughts away and ran as far as possible. He wanted to get away from her, for her to forget him.

Yukina watched the cat run. She screamed for him to come back but he didn't hear her. She sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye. It seemed so familiar… She picked up her groceries and went back to the dojo. Bumping into Kurama on the way.

"Oh how do you do Kurama?"

"Fine…" Kurama seemed to be searching for something and only just realized her, "Yukina? What are you doing around here?"

"I was here to buy some meat. Genkai's favorite meat is sold here." She smiled sweetly, "How about you?"

"Well…" Kurama stammered, "I'm finding Hiei…"

"I see…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well, I must go now." He waved and headed the opposite direction of where she came from.

"Ok." She felt as if he was going the wrong way. She wanted to tell him this but she kept her mouth shut, watching him disappear into the bustling crowd.

Kurama scanned the area for any sign of the missing cat. He couldn't find him; he finally sat on a bench. _Why the hell did I leave the door open!_ He thought to himself._ Wait… I didn't leave the door open… Did someone come in my room?_

He stood up and looked at the sky, it was getting dark. Soon the sun would disappear and he would have to return home, with or without Hiei. He then went into the park, calling out Hiei's name. People looked at him strangely, thinking he had lost his dog or something and then continued on minding their own business. He called for Hiei in vain as the sun fell below the horizon. He soon stopped searching and went home sadly.

At home, they were all eating dinner when Kurama made an announcement. " I was wondering if anyone had entered my room while I was in school…"

"Why?" His brother asked, eating his rice.

"My room had been disturbed, I am curious to know who went in." He replied.

"Oh I'm sorry Suichi…" His mother began, "I went in your room to find a spare towel for the kitchen. If you want it back…"

"It's fine mother. You can keep it, I merely wanted to know." He continued eating. His mother probably went in and didn't notice the sleeping cat. Found the spare towel and went out not closing the door properly. It made perfect sense.

After dinner, he went up to his room with a worried mind, if anything happened to Hiei it would be him to blame. He hoped his friend was strong enough to withstand the night…

_Hiei… Be careful…_

As he slept, Hiei was shivering in a dry drain. He had accidentally fallen in while running and now he couldn't get out. He didn't dare meow, for fear of being attacked by boys. He layed there pitily, finally drifting into an uncomfortable slumber.

**That that was it, please review! Give me some feedback and ideas! I love ideas! If any black-hearted people want to flame me, then go ahead… I dare you. :3**


	6. The City under the city

**Hi, it's me again! This is the sixth chapter of Hieiko! Sixth chapter and still going strong! Thanks to all the sweet reviewers! Read on folks…**

Hiei blinked at the blinding sunlight, which streamed to the bars of the drain. He sniffed the stale air; it smelt of rainwater and growing algae. He looked up; children were staring at him, beckoning him to come out. He hissed at them, making them frightened, he wanted them to leave him alone. He growled at them when they tried to coax him with food. Who did they think he was? No matter how much they pleaded and cooed, he would not budge.

"The kitty's stuck and he won't move!" The little girl pouted at her brother.

"He's too small! Help him out, please!" The kids begged the older kid.

"Fine, I will." He smirked as he walked into the house door and, when he came out, produced a big hose.

The children watched him in horror as he placed the hose in the dried up drain and vanished back into the house. Hiei looked at the yellow hose in terror, he fluffed up his fur and hissed… it smelt of liquid. He heard a rumble from the hose. All of a sudden, the hose gushed out enormous amount of water. The kids screamed as he was carried away with the water. His head bobbing in and out of the rapids like a ball. He meowed for help but there was nothing they could do but watch as his small helpless body was pulled by the strong currents.

He wished someone would help him out of the cold water. He tried to stay afloat but it was getting harder and harder as his limbs were tiring. He was drowning in a rain drain. He tried to grab the edges of the sewer but the moss was making it slippery and hard to grip. He had to follow the current, hoping he had enough strength to keep swimming. He passed through a tunnel followed by screams of the little ningens that echoed through the dingy walls. First he was stunned not knowing where he was. The horrid smell gave it away; he knew it was he was in the sewer. His legs were aching badly, but the current wasn't so strong so he could frantically swim to dry land. He escaped from the water, which was drifting into the sewer muck. He sighed in relief, _Lucky I didn't get into that…_

He shook himself firmly, water sprinkled across the long forgotten walls. He looked around; it definitely looked like a sewer. The moss covered walls had spider webs growing on it but hardly caught a fly. Huge rats scrambled into their hiding places with unknown filth that they would save for later. The brown waste moved slowly and drains from the city spewed putrid water. He sniffed the air in disgusts. Humans were such filthy waste products. Now that he thought of it demons were too… He looked at the lit tunnel he had arrived from. It was too steep to climb. He had to find another escape route through the underground sewer. He took a step forward, uneasily; he walked on towards the city of waste and muck. The sound of splashing water and the slight pitter-patter as his paws hit the wet, mushy floor were the only things he heard. Followed by occasional squeaks of rats. He shivered, he did not like this place, he did not like it one bit.

No sooner than an hour had he stopped at a river of waste before him. It was huge, more of a lake than river, but he wasn't paying attention the water but to the thing at the opposite of the enormous drain. There was a ladder, leading to light. This river was the only thing between him and it. He scanned the area for any sign of bridges; the cat certainly did not want to swim in filthy water. The only thing he saw was a rope. Hiei quickly climbed the pole leading to the thick rope and balanced himself on it. Because of his uniquely small body, the rope was of perfect size and he walked on it with ease. He finally thanked his small body for being useful for once.

However, halfway through the rope…

Hiei felt as if the ground shook, noises bubbled from the brown water. He didn't dare look down. His heart pounded painfully against his chest. The exit was right before his eyes and he wanted to run there but he knew one false move, and he would fall into the dirty lake and be devoured by the strange thing making noises. He took a step forward slowly…

… No movement…

Another step forward…

… No movement…

Another step forward…

… No movement…

He couldn't handle the suspense any longer; with all his energy he darted for the exit. A huge green body bounced up and tried to grab him but he escaped, the alligator merely tore the rope down before plunging back into the murky depths. He stared in shock as the bubbles disappeared and the alligator vanished without a trace.

So that's where all the bats went… Hiei thought as he ran to the ladder and swiftly jumped up the huge steps which were usually used for workers but seemed unused for years, possibly cause of the monster. The neko had triumphantly reached the top and peered through the hole of the partially closed sewer grate. He poked his head through and sniffed the now smoky air. He was sure he was in the city; he squeezed through the hole and found himself in a busy road. The blaring horns of cars stung his sensitive ears. 

"Meow!" He yelped in pain.

He ran towards a dark alley, hiding from the painful sounds. His breathing quickened, trying to take in oxygen from the musty air. Kurama was right…His body was weak… He curled up near a trashcan trying to breathe properly. Somehow, he had fallen asleep. 

………………….

"Hiei?" Kurama yelled.

No feedback from the neko.

Kurama was in a forest, searching for Hiei. Suddenly, his hand phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello Yusuke? Have any news on Hiei's cure?"

"Yup, Koenma's brewing it up for him. But there's a minor setback…"

"What is it?"

Kurama listened to Yusuke with wide eyes.

"He must take it before the next full moon," Yusuke said seriously, "Or he dies…"

…………………………………………….

**I'm sorry for the strange chapter if you don't like it, flame it… I deserve it… I was daydreaming and didn't pay much attention to what I wrote. I bet there loads of mistakes…. Watashi wa ****gomenasai****…. Wo shi due bu qi… Maafkan saya… I am sorry! -.-'**


	7. The Breathless Night

**Lily here with another episode of Hieko! This is by far the most successful story I have written and that is thanks to all the reviewers out there! Thank you! Now with the story shall we?**

"Kurama? Kurama!" Yusuke's voice yelled into the receiver.

Kurama's mind was racing; the words were playing in his head…

_He must take it before the next full moon… Or he dies…_

Hiei? Die? He never thought it was possible… If he didn't find him then he would lose him…

"Yusuke, quick, when's the next full moon?" He shouted back.

"Um, well…"

"Tell me!" He screamed louder now.

Yusuke, shocked by Kurama's sudden ferocity quickly ran to his old computer and typed out words. He tried to hurry to avoid the fox's scary wrath. Images perked on his screen and he read it carefully, then, he put the phone to his ear.

"If this is correct…" He spoke slowly, "The next full moon is on Sunday…"

Kurama held his breath. Sunday? It was already Friday night! He didn't have much time to find Hiei!

"Thank you." And before Yusuke could say anything, he hung up. Going home was not an option; he had to find Hiei quick!

……………………..

The fire… So warm and comforting… It felt nice… He liked this place…

Where was he?

He didn't care. It was safe…

He felt himself purr in delight and this made him sick. He decided to open his eyes and, right in front of him, was a girl. He jumped back in shock and scratched at her hand that lay beside him. She seemed unconcerned at her bruise. Smiling, she tried to stroke him but he hissed and scratched her more. She laughed…

"Wow!" Her eyes were brewing with tears, "You act just like Tiger!" She noticed her tears and wiped them away.

Hiei hissed again, trying to avoid her eyes, they were looking at him with so much care. They reminded him too much of…

Kurama…

He suddenly wondered if he was still searching but then put it aside, Kurama must have already given up and forgot about him. While he was with his thoughts, the girl had put in front of him a bowl of milk. At first, he was reluctant to drink but overcame to dehydration.

_Damn this is good… _"Meow…"

"Hey you sound quite cute!" She tried to pet him but he scratched her again and continued to lap on the bowl.

He began to realize how difficult it was to breathe now; he had to force a lot of air in. Walking was a problem too, had he worn out his body by all that beatings and running? Even drinking seemed to take a lot of effort…

"My name is Dianne…" She smiled again and he snorted, "This is my shop. What's you name?"

Hiei stared at her. Was she delirious? He couldn't talk to her and if he could he wouldn't anyway.

"I may sound crazy… But I think cats can understand humans you know?" She looked at him again and repeated her question, "What's your name?"

"Meow…" _Hiei…_ He continued lapping at the bowl.

She clapped her hands delightedly. "You ARE like my cat! His name was Tiger! He acts just like you but he would always listen to me!"

The neko didn't seem to care about her life but he listened, he had nothing else to do so he might as well listen. He always felt tired so there was no use in moing. She carried on working while he watched her. She had told him her whole life, it was quite miserable when her cat, Tiger, died. Maybe that was why she took Hiei in. Even though he could do nothing and was bored, he was happy to sleep on a bed…

"Good Night Cat…" She whispered as she disappeared through the door into her bedroom, leaving him to drift into sleep.

…

He woke up when it was dark, he couldn't breath properly. He huffed and puffed and coughed. He shook his fur and hacked on his breath. He wanted to move, to ask for help, anything. He tried to meow but nothing could escape his lips.

Then just as fast as it started…

It stopped…

He breathed heavily, filling his lungs with fresh air. What had happened? What was happening to him?

He tried to move but he seemed as tired as ever…

He was afraid he would not wake up again…

But he had no choice…

He fell asleep…

……………………………………..

The sunlight was beaming down on Kurama ad he squinted. He sighed; he had spent the whole night searching and had found nothing. Now, as the sunlight flooded the streets. The dreaded horror crept on him…

It was Saturday…

**End! It was short because I wanted more suspense and Dianne is based upon my friend whose cat is soo scary and scratches everyone around it. But it's a good cat! Review! **

**Suspense is building! Will Hiei make it? **


	8. Hiei is found!

**Hi, EIGHT chapter oh my god! Thanks to you, reviewers! Now on with the story!**

Hiei awoke again, his breathing harsh and heavy. He tried to move but could only manage a shake of his head. The girl was in front of him, worried expression on her rosy face. She tried to pet him but he hissed violently trying to scratch with every bit of energy he had. She stared at him pitifully and then walked solemnly to the kitchen, bringing back a small tray with food in it.

"Here, you're sick. Eat..." She shoved it to his nose.

He sniffed it, it smelt inviting. The smell of chicken lingered into his nostrils, but, somehow, he was reluctant to eat. He lifted his scrawny paw and pushed the plate away. The girl's eyes brewed with tears. She beckoned him to eat it but he simply shoved it away. She was near crying now.

"Please eat cat, don't die! Tiger stopped eating... and, and..." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and then tried to feed him again.

He growled, he didn't like humans forcing him to eat, but he didn't like seeing her cry either. It was embarrassing that she was crying for him. With his little might and got up then started to chew on the freshly cut meat in front of him. Dianne, relieved he was eating went out to carry out tending to her shop.

Hiei sighed, dropping back down to the basket. He breathed in and out, taking huge amounts of air but he felt as if his air was running out. He stopped lifting his head and slowly, his eyes drooped and he drifted into sleep.

Outside, Dianne was greeting a certain red head who came in, buying a drink.

"That'll be 2.50 please..." She smiled while taking the cash.

"Here." He looked at the girl carefully, she was from his class, "Dianne Hinoshi, I presume."

"Hi Suichi! I thought you didn't recognize me." She giggled, giving him the change.

"You work here?" He was surprised she worked, she was a study freak.

"Yeah, it's my dad's shop." She shrugged, " It's actually just a branch but I live here too. You want to see?"

"Um," He had to find Hiei, "I have to search for something..."

"I see," She frowned, "I thought you could help me cure my cat."

Alarm bells sprang up in his head, "Cat?"

"Yeah, found him yesterday?"

"I coincidently lost my cat..."

Her eyes grew big, "Oh, well go see if his awake."

She ran in, Kurama followed her as she crouched over a straw basket filled with a blanket and a strange creature. At once he knew it was Hiei. Quietly sleeping but he seemed to be in a lot of pain. He was breathing too heavily and he seemed to be extremely tired and weak, if only he had gfound him sooner, he was cut everywhere and looked like an old, dirty rag torn into pieces.

Hiei!" Kurama bent down and observed the slumbering weakling.

"His name is Hiei? Unusual." She petted its scruff head, "He was mangled when I found him, his sickly."

Kurama hugged the girl gratefully but quickly then picked him up. He smiled and bowed, "I'll take it from here."

With that he ran out of the shop carrying the bundle carefully in his arms. Time was running out, if he didn't get to Koenma by tomorrow night.

He wouldn't live...

_Hang on Hiei!_

**Review please! Oh and thanks UpperclassK9 for telling me what **_**kawaii **_**means, yah! **

_**Will Hiei make it? We will find out!**_


	9. The Green Tube

**This is the ninth chapter, I repeat, the ninth chapter! Thank you for the people who reviewed and gave me ideas! The story wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys!**

Kurama sped past the bustling crowds, sometimes bumping into people. Hiei slept in his arms. His breathing was faster now and he seemed to be having a nightmare. Kurama quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, still holding the cat in one arm. Then, still running past the overcrowded city, dialed Yusuke's number and waited.

"Hello?" A voice boomed from the receiver lazily.

"Yusuke? Quick, meet me at the mall now!"

"Kurama, it's a Saturday and-"

"I found Hiei…"

"Holy shit! I'll be there! I think I'll bring Kuwa too!" The spirit detective hung up.

He was planning to go to Koenma straight away, but he needed backup. The road to Spirit world was dangerous without a guide and if he was to go alone, he would have to ward of spirits while holding an injured cat. He stopped in his tracks and scanned the mall for any signs of his friends. He focused his eyes to the little animal he was carrying. Its eyes were wide open, staring at Kurama.

"Hiei?" He held the cat up to his face, "Can you hear me?"

Hiei couldn't believe what he saw. Kurama was there, right in front of him. He thought he had given up on him, forgotten about him but he came. He couldn't hear very well but he nodded at Kurama's question. He wasn't sure if this was Kurama.

_Kurama? Is that you? _"Meow?" He knew the fox wouldn't understand but he just had to say it.

Kurama looked at the tired eyes staring up at him. He forced a smile on his lips and pet Hiei gently.

"It's okay Hiei," He whispered, "I've found you. Do you know how much trouble you put yourself in?" Kurama laughed softly.

The cat frowned and growled, but, strangely, that growl slowly became a cute purr as the red head pet his furry head.

Then Kurama spotted his two comrades and rushed over to them.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara!" When they heard him, they walked up to him.

"Hiei looks weak," Yusuke bent down to face the neko, "Are you okay, little kitty?"

"Hiss!" _Don't call me that!_

"I got to tell ya, he looks adorable!" Kuwabara laughed, "Can you stay like this forever?"

Hiei gulped, he couldn't bear the thought of staying in this pathetic form forever. Kurama interrupted the reunion, reminding them that they had to get to Koenma before tomorrow night. The two nodded and they all set on the journey to Koenma's palace. With three armed people, getting there would be smooth. This relieved Kurama, Hiei would be all right, he would make it. He stared at the sleeping creature in his arms and smiled. He would miss the cat he took care of and how cute Hiei was when he was given catnip…

"Were here!" Yusuke exclaimed as the walked up to the gates of judgment.

Inside, at Koenma's office, the little cat was placed on the table and observed by Koenma and Botan. He was sleeping but his breathing was very hard. He looked uncomfortable and cold even though the temperature was at normal.

"I'm afraid he won't make it…"

"What?" Kurama shouted.

There was a eerie silence which was brocken by the baby's laugh.

"I'm kidding!" Koenma laughed, "I just wanted to see who would make the most fuss…"

"You owe me Koenma," Botan giggled, "I bet Kurama!"

"Yes, you're right…" Koenma quickly shut at the fox's glare.

"Fix him…" He said coldly.

"Okay, Okay…"

Koenma sent Botan out to go get the medicine that was already prepared. He then ranted on about how difficult it was to find the medicine in demon world and how he had to pay the demon kings loads of money to find them for him. By the time Botan had come, Yusuke had fallen asleep.

"Here it is!" The blue haired girl handed Koenma a small tube filled with green liquid.

"This should do the trick." He dripped the liquid into Hiei's mouth, "Now by tomorrow, the full moon, Hiei shall be Hiei again."

"That's it?" Yusuke screamed, "That's it?"

"I guess so Urameshi, no action, no blood, no violence…" Kuwabara grinned.

"How boring!"

Kurama sighed, smiling and the sleeping neko. His breathing had slowed, his body had gotten some aura and he slept peacefully. He picked the creature in his arms.

Hiei's going to be alright, he's going to make it… 

**End of chapter but not end of story, it may seem boring but wait and see what happens next, review!**


	10. Hiei's kidnapped!

**Hi! The tenth chapter is here now! Enjoy readers!**

Hiei's eyes blinked open slowly. Air filled his lungs easier now and he didn't feel tired at all. He wasn't in that girl's house anymore, he was in the place he was supposed to be. Kurama was there, doing his work quietly and the only sound he heard was the beeping of the air conditioner and the scribbling of Kurama's pen. He sat up on the sofa and watched the fox, who did not know Hiei was awake.

_Kurama? _"Meow?" His cute voice sounded unsure.

Kurama's head immediately turned when he heard his meow. They stared at each other for a while before Kurama spoke.

"Your awake, are you feeling better?" He said softly.

The cat shook its legs and paws before nodding.

"Well then," Kurama got up from his chair and picked Hiei up.

_What the hell are you doing? _"Meow!"

"Relax," The redhead laughed, "You're filthy so I have to clean you."

The feisty neko tried to resist his firm grip, but was unfortunately still too small. He shivered as Kurama took him into the bathroom and placed him in the sink. He hissed and growled; trying to escape but the fox was too strong. He turned the tap and warm water gushed out. Hiei puffed up his fur in disgust. How he hated water, it must have been natural as he was a cat after all…

Kurama soaped up the shivering and scared cat while holding him by the scruff of his neck, immobilizing the small kitten. Minutes went by as he cleaned the cat of mud and dirt. He was filthy, as if he had been thrown in a lake of mud. The fox persistently scrubbed him clean until his tail was milky white and his fur was silky. He made sure not a single hint of dirt was on his body. After that, he reached for a towel, only to realize he left it on his desk. He stared at the wet cat and said,

"Wait here; I'll only be a second…" He let go of his neck and left the room.

Hiei shivered a bit, he was cold and Kurama stopped the warm water. He shook his fur and water sprayed onto the tile floor.

"Hiei………."

The whisper made the cat freeze. His ears perked up and he tried to call Kurama. A huge paw that grabbed him and escaped the small window muffled his cry.

When the boy came back, there was no sign of the cat. He looked out the small window and saw a shadow flitting through the roofs and going to the mountains. He had no choice, he ran towards his window and jumped off, following the creature's scent and aura. It was his only hope to find Hiei.

_No! Hiei!_

**Short but REVIEW!**


	11. The Awaiting Of The Full Moon

**I made this one as fast as I could cause the other chapter was short! Thank you reviewers!**

The scent led him deep into the mountains, higher and higher. It was getting colder now. He stared at the sky for any sign of the moon, there was none. At the full moon Hiei would transform back. Before that, he had to save Hiei or the creature would kill him. He finally caught up with the creature; it had stopped at a cliff panting. It stood on two legs and had huge claws on both. Green saliva oozed from its mouth that revealed huge glinting teeth. In its sharp paws was the neko, bleeding and unconscious.

"Hiei!" he tried to step closer but the creature growled. It outstretched its hand towards the cliff. It's mouth opened and it spoke.

"Any closer…" Its voice dragged, "He die…"

Kurama froze; the creature was definitely some kind of demonic cat. The creature's red eyes seemed mocking as if daring him to come any closer. The brown animal suddenly rushed forward and swiped Kurama's head before he could even react. Before he knew it, he was on the ground.

"I hate people like you," The creature spoke from above, "Too soft…"

He stepped on the fox, making him yell in pain. Laughing, the creature kicked him away and walked towards the cliff. The red head looked up painfully, the full moon was arriving but clouds blocked a bit of it. He tried to get up but his legs were in pain. He watched as the creature lifted his hand. The cat was held; he was awake now and looking at Kurama.

"Hiei…." He could do nothing now…

_Hiei's all right, he will make it… _

The cat suddenly sank his teeth into the creature causing it to yowl and stamp. The cliff shook tremendously before breaking off plunging the were-cat and Hiei into the rocks below. The full moon's light shined brightly now but Kurama did not notice. He was to shaken to say anything. There was a sudden quietness in everything…

Hiei… was gone…

He couldn't do anything but watch him die…

Hiei had sacrificed his life to save him…

And he couldn't even tell him…

"Hiei…" He whispered.

The wind shook the trees gently and the crickets were softly playing their music.

"Yes, kitsune?" Kurama's eyes opened wide as he stared up.

In front of him, was Hiei, he was back to his normal self. Bleeding badly but still standing straight. Red eyes fell upon him and he smirked.

"I'm back." He walked up to Kurama and helped him stand. The fox groaned a little but stood, staring at Hiei with disbelief.

"But… How?"

Hiei pointed at the full moon, "If it was late, I would have been dead. Or maybe I am, just a figment of your imagination."

"Haha, very funny…" He frowned as they limped home.

They walked silently through Kurama's house to not awaken his family. When they reached his room, the fire demon laid him on the bed, looking at his wounded legs.

"Is it serious?" he asked curiously.

"No, not bad. They'll heal quickly," he smiled at the demon, "It's good to have you back, Hiei…"

"It's good to be back!" The youkai laughed for once,a true laugh of relief.

They looked at each other for a moment and for a while Hiei was unsure of whether to ask something or not.

"Kurama…" He started, "What were you about to say… When you thought I died?"

The red head blushed but smiled and, without warning pressed his lips on Hiei's. Hiei was taken aback but did nothing and when Kurama broke away, he whispered in Hiei's ear.

"I love you."

They said nothing as they listened to the clock ticking slowly; Hiei blushed and looked away from Kurama's emerald green eyes.

"I… Have to go…" He tried to leave but the redhead held him in a tight embrace.

"Don't leave me… Stay tonight…" Kurama said pleadingly as he kissed him again.

That's exactly what he did…

**Review please! Not the last episode! I mean, chapter!**


	12. Hiei still a NEKO!

**This is the last chapter of Hieiko... huh... But don't fret, I think. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! Thanks to you guys, this is the most successful story I have ever created! Go ahead, applaud yourselves! Wohoo! I don't own anything by the way...**

"Suichi!"

Kurama saw the girl run towards him. He didn't expect her to come to his class at lunch.

She slowed her pace as she stood in front of him, she could feel the glaring eyes of the female classmates as she went up to the red head. She gulped.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hello Dianne, it's nice to see you again..." he smiled back making the other girls swoon with envy.

"How's Hiei? Is he alright?" She went straight to the point.

"He's back on his own feet now," He laughed softly, "Oh, and sorry about what I did... When I saw him... I was soo relieved."

She remembered how he had hugged her and her cheeks turned bright red, "No, its okay... I mean, he's very special to you."

"Yes," his eyes were bright as dazzling stars, "He is very special."

"I knew that the first time I laid sight on him."

"Thank you."

"Sure..."

The stayed silent for a while just staring at each other's smile. When the bell rang for class she waved and happily skipped out.

"See you around!" With that cheerful note, she disappeared into the crowd of swarming teenagers going to class.

He seated himself quietly and class began.

In the evening, the bell that signaled the end of school rang and all scrambled to leave for home. Kurama calmly picked up his backpack and walked out of the school. As he walked home a small figure was seen, leaning on a tree waiting for the fox.

"Hello Hiei..."

"Hn." The fire demon smiled and joined Kurama on his slow walk home.

"Dianne asked about you, you know?"

"I see..." the demon seemed to take no interest in the subject.

"She was quite fond of you." He laughed.

"You're a one to talk, fox..."

"I hope your not cheating on me Hiei..." Kurama smirked cunningly making Hiei blush and growl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled.

Their conversation was halted by a familiar figure in the distance. Yusuke waved at them and walked casually towards the two. By now, the sun had set and the moon was partially in view, covered by misty white clouds.

"Hi guys!"

"Hello Yusuke." Kurama exchanged greetings.

Hiei looked around; there was no sign of the orange haired boy. "Where's the fool?"

"Oh sleeping, I guess," Yusuke bent to the demon's height, "But I have to tell you guys something..."

"What is it," Kurama's heart quickened at the sound of the detectives serious tone, "What's wrong?"

"It's about the potion that Koenma gave Hiei..."

Hiei's eyes widened and Kurama held his breath, "What wrong? Is Hiei- "

Yusuke interrupted Kurama with a reassuring laugh, "Don't worry, Hiei's fine. It's just that..."

The words were cut short by a shriek of shock from the fire demon. They turned around to see what was happening.

The moon was full now, it's silver light shined on the demon making him glow with exquisite brightness. Slowly, puffy black ears grew on his head and a tail sprouted flicking around angrily. His eyes were big with shock as he stared at Kurama, waiting for an explanation.

"I see it happened..." Yusuke sustained a grin. Hiei was an adorable neko human!

"Fox..."

"Hiei let me explain..." The red head sweatdropped, "Besides, you look cute!"

"FOX!" The angry demon now turned demon cat reached for his katana.

Kurama fled followed by the furious Hiei leaving the detective alone. He could not help but grin at the situation. He walked home laughing silently, in his left hand, laid the antidote for Hiei's cure.

_Let the fun begin..._

**End!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! It's been fun while it lasted! Wohoo! Bye!**


End file.
